This invention relates to a jewelry storage device which is primarily intended for use in the home as an attractive storage device for jewelry of different types including particularly earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings which allows the jewelry to be effectively organized and readily accessible.
Many ladies collect jewelry as an attractive accessory and can obtain very large amounts of such jewelry particularly the less expensive costume type jewelry including rings, earrings, necklaces and the like which can be tailored and selected for particular outfits and particular colors. The conventional jewelry box even with separate compartments is hardly satisfactory for storage of large collections of jewelry of this type since the items are is most cases merely placed within a compartment and hence are not accessible to view and can become tangled and disarrayed.
Various designs of jewelry boxes have previously been proposed for example U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,058,356 (Michal), 3,880,484 (Sicina), 4,324,446 (Lesage) and 3,997,219 (Phelps). However none of these devices are satisfactory in that the storage of earrings, rings and the like is very limited and the device in most cases does not provide the desirable display effect of individual earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings for easy access and total organization.
Various other types of storage device are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,611,179 (Fisher), 1,630,469 (Cecil), 2,418,225 (Gross), 4,442,942 (Cuminale), 1,948,738 (Thayer), 4,116,508 (Sturtevant), 3,109,685 (Skorupa) and 847,342 (Hodny). None of these devices is again satisfactory for the storage of individual earrings in large numbers together with other pieces of jewelry.
Devices have also been proposed of various types for displaying merchandise for sale in a retail environment and the above patents to Cecil and Cuminale show devices suitable for this end use. However they are not suitable for use in the home for proper storage of individual earrings in large quantities of various types of jewelry.